


Pain au Chocolat

by marmolita



Series: Trek prompt fills [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: Trip showing T'Pol around a bakery where everybody is eating with their hands and she looks faintly nauseated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain au Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some indeterminate point after Terra Prime and before These Are The Voyages. Prompt from tumblr user startrekthepreviousgeneration.

The first time they have shore leave on Earth together, Trip takes T'Pol to some of his favorite places in San Francisco. He wants to take her to his hometown, but, well, his hometown doesn't exist anymore.

Instead, he decides to try to give her the real human experience of San Francisco, take her to the places she never would have gone as a Vulcan on her own. Expose her to a little bit of the diversity of human culture. She enjoys the Japanese garden in Golden Gate Park (at least, she proclaims it "aesthetically pleasing," which is pretty much the same thing), but unsurprisingly refuses to even set foot in the fish markets at Fisherman's Wharf.

They wander around the city all day, and end up in a little bakery in the Castro. Trip insists they have the best chocolate croissants in town, and T'Pol agrees to try one. When they go in, though, she glances around and makes a face, and Trip has to look around himself to figure out why she's uncomfortable.

"All the finger food bothering you?" he asks as they wait in line.

"I have become accustomed to your human eating habits," she replies, "though I find them distasteful."

Still, when they get their food and sit down at a table by the window, T'Pol has just a slight tension around her mouth, just a small wrinkle on her nose. Trip uses a napkin to reach into the bag and pull out a croissant, then sets it down in front of her and hands her a fork. He pulls out the second croissant and takes a bite, sighing in pleasure at the taste. T'Pol carefully cuts off a small portion with her fork, and brings it to her mouth.

"Good?" Trip asks, looking at her expectantly as she chews.

"It is quite sweet," she says, "but not unpleasant."

Trip grins. That's about as good a review as he'd hoped for. It's a relief -- he wasn't sure he'd be able to love a woman who didn't like chocolate croissants.


End file.
